


An Angel

by Nikyal45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Demons, F/M, Hurt with almost no comfort, You can imagine comfort if you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikyal45/pseuds/Nikyal45
Summary: Seraphina is a new Guardian Angel. Due to her getting trouble with the Angelic Courts she is sent to guard an unguardable human, Lucifer. Lucifer is 16, and has seen more of the horrors of life than anyone should at that age. Seraphina knows this from the failed Guardians, and vows to protect him. During an attack on Lucifer she has no choice but to reveal her status as an angel in order to save him. As Seraphina and Lucifer grow closer and become friends, they slowly fall in love. This spells trouble for them brewing on the horizon in the form of punishment dealt by the Angelic Courts.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually completely finished, but I am currently in the process of rewriting it, which will probabky happen multiple times.I am updating as I rewrite, and I have recently rewritten (again) chapter 1.

Chapter 1  
  


Two people journey down their chosen paths for their lives. The paths that are a result from their choices and the ever present and ever powerful, but hardly believed, forces of destiny and will. The two forces hang in the balance, the former ensuring everything goes to plan, the latter ensuring that people have the chance to choose and exercise their opinion. Will pushes at destiny just as hard as destiny pushes at will. While one is born to the world, the other is ripped from it. While one becomes a mortal, just starting out their life in the world; the other becomes an Angel, and knows nothing of their previous life.  
  
These two vastly different people, separated by different worlds and different paths, somehow - on a one in a million chance - cross paths. This meeting changes both of their lives.  
  


* * * * * * * * *  
  


As they grow into their new lives, Seraphina is constantly getting into trouble through various pranks and misdemeanors. She is more mischievous than any angel ever seen in their recent history. The Angelic Courts have a disliking for her and the trouble she brings, especially when it is found she is meeting with an Archangel. The Archangel was revealed to be her twin brother in their mortal lives, and ever since the Angelic Courts became prejudice towards her for their relationship. They see her as an angel that could become fallen, and angel that will cause chaos in their society and disrupt the delicate balance that hangs there. The Angelic Courts constantly punish her harshly out of hand and are lead by the two Judgement Angels, Irin and Erin.  
  
Seraphina begins her training as a Guardian Angel, and due to punishment with the Angelic Courts, is held behind and docked points at every chance. She is assigned to Gabriel, an Elder Warrior Angel who is lenient with her and despises the acting of the Angelic Court’s leaders. Gabriel tries to keep her out of trouble as much as he can and lesson the punishments that she does receive if he can't.  
  
She learns to become deceptive with her actions, and how to make sure they can not prove it was her from Uriel. Uriel is an Inspire Angel who finds great amusement in the actions she takes. He finds underhanded ways to help her due to the deep hatred he has for the Angelic Courts for the actions taken against his wife. The actions that led her to being forced into The Grey. Along the way she has a friend in Dina - who gives her access to the Library of Angels - and Layla - who was in training alongside Seraphina to be a Guardian Angel, but is not a Birth Angel. They both constantly have her back and cover for her in order to prevent more conflict between Seraphina and the Angelic Courts.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucifer constantly gets attacked by Archangels and other various demons due to his name. It alludes to the mortal’s view of the devil, which greatly offends them. He loses all of his family, and his friends all seem to abandon him due to the Archangel’s manipulations or influence. As a result he is forced into foster care where he is, at first, put in a positive situation, but his ever increasing bad record means less perspective families. He gets shuttled around from school to school, and, as a result, slowly removes himself from social contact because he knows he’ll only get hurt in the process. Even though the young man has experienced all of this heartache and pain, and his hope for a better life is beaten, bruised, battered, and shattered in pieces; his hope is still there nonetheless, hanging on desperately by a thread.  
  
Things really begin when Seraphina goes in for her final test to graduate and become an official Guardian angel and when Lucifer turns 16.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at summaries, so there will never be one of these again.

Chapter 2  
It was time, Seraphina was finally going to become an official Guardian Angel. She had spent sixteen years training for this moment. Sixteen years of being held back and taunted and treated without kindness. It would all be worth it as long as she could protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. She could hardly wait to get started, she knew that due to her history with the Angelic courts that she would most likely be assigned to the mortal Lucifer, who was bombarded by demons at every turn. As she enters the preparation room for her last, final test, she can’t help but feel flutters of nervousness, of panic brewing from the depths of her stomach. Her mentor, Gabriel, enters and casts her a reassuring smile.

“Time for the final test. I am only here to review what it is you are to expect to happen during this test, I am not allowed to give any further instruction or help at this point. If, in the test, you require help in extracting from the test, I will not be able to help you. You either pass, or fade trying. During the test you will face an archangel, the type of demon they are will be concealed and you will have to figure out which type it is in order to defeat it.” Gabriel said in utter seriousness, then his face broke into a smile and he hugged me. “Don’t worry,” he whispered in my ear, “you’ll do fine. You are the best Guardian Angel I’ve had the chance at teaching.” He releases her, gives one more reassuring smile, then he turns away, leaving her alone to wait until the signal that her test has began.

The signal bell rings, and Seraphina takes one more deep breath before she enters the arena. As she crosses the threshold, the doors close behind her in an ominous clang, leaving her in darkness. Then the overhead lights flick on, blinding her. Red eyes appear from a corner, chains jangled as they brushed against each other. A clicking noise was heard, and the chains fell to the ground with a clang. She immediately knew what kind of demon it was, a Torture Demon, the worst of their kind.

As the demon approached, it moaned in hunger, and she forced herself to go through the details of how a Torture Demon worked. It fed on the pain of mortals as they died, and prolonged their death to suck up their essence , to taint their soul. Most of the mortals attacked by Torture demons became one themselves, simply because of the amount of sins that were allowed to sink into their soul because of their prolonged death. It was why they were the most viscous of Demons, they lived evil, breathed it in like air, and ate it for nourishment. Leave a Torture demon without food for long enough, and they would attack anything that came close, disable them, and suck them dry in their desperation, these were the times that souls were lost in oblivion, lost because all of their essence was fed upon until there was nothing left remaining except the shell of the body the Demon left behind. 

Seraphina got into a mindset of glory, filled it with Divine Power, the one thing that would counteract sin, and forced it out through her hands. Light filled the tunnel from the power pooling in her hands. The light was half golden glimmer and half silvery sparkle, like moon beams dancing across metal. 

The Demon hissed at the Divine Power filling up the room, by this point it had stepped into the light, it was a girl who looked about her own age and Seraphina could see the desperation in her eyes. The madness of hunger making her not care about the consequences of getting closer, desperate as she was to get something, anything that would soothe the gaping ache in her stomach. As the Demon stepped closer, the Divine Power focused onto her, despite the pain going across her features, despite her skin crackling and crumbling to dust as her essence was shredded by Seraphina’s Divine Power, she stepped closer. 

As soon as the Demon stepped into the full light of the room, Seraphina shot her Divine Power at her. The light rippled across the room like a wave from a tsunami. Silver bled into gold and created a color that was mix in between the two, and struck the Demon straight in the chest. The Demon opened her mouth, but the pain was so great that no sound came out, and her body crumbled as her essence was stripped away from the universe, sending it into the Inbetween, a place where the most nefarious Angels and captured Demons were sent for punishment.

Seraphina let the Divine Power cool, and pulled it back into her, letting her mind slip out of the headspace that she called up whenever she used her powers like this. The light faded from the room, leaving it dull in comparison to the brilliance of the light of her Divine Power. Seraphina was the only Angel whose divine power was two colors, and one of the rare few who had such colors. A headache hit her with the brunt force of a train, as she let go of her concentration, and she stumbled as the magic she had just performed took it’s toll on her energy. Despite this she felt elated, she had passed, had shredded the Demon’s essence, and sent it to the Inbetween, which was right where it belonged.   
The doors that she came through opened, so Seraphina shook off her exhaustion by pure will, forced her shoulders back and her head up as she walked out of the arena like she had just discovered a new way to shield an Angel’s presence from mortals. She was led by a Judgemental Angel to the Angelic Courts to receive the final information that would be taught to her for her to finally become a Guardian Angel. Then, she would receive her first case.

As she entered she was met with the disapproving faces of Irin and Erin, they were twin Judgement Angels, and were the heads of the Angelic Courts. They had constantly been against her ever since her brother in the mortal world was revealed as being an archangel. Normally that wouldn’t have held any sway, but because they were twins, it made everything more difficult. It made him a nicer archangel, more likely to not follow the rules of the demon code, while Seraphina would be more likely to cause mischief, to go dark if there was an opportunity.

She stood in the center of the room, and they looked at her with disdain. However, they would have to pass her since she passed all of the tests, no matter their personal issues with her and her family. “Seraphina,” they intoned together, “You have passed all of the tests needed to become a Guardian Angel. However, you have had various demeanors that have led to probation and other various punishments to be laid upon you. Due to these infractions, and the fact that your twin in your mortal life is an archangel, we believe it to be safer to test you on the unguardable mortal, Lucifer. Prove that you can at least protect him for a few hours, a couple days if you are lucky, until you eventually fail like all others. Then we will see about assigning you to a mortal permanently.”

Seraphina knew about Lucifer, knew that everyday of his life he has been attacked. His friends and family have been attacked, simply for his name and what it refers to. She knew that every angel sent to guard him has failed, that they had always been overwhelmed by the demons, and sent into The Grey. The Grey was like a coma, an angel, when in contact with too many demons, would have his or her divine power sucked from them. If this went on long enough, their wings would become transparent, and dim until they vanished. At this point, they would turn mortal, then slowly die as they lost their sanity. They would then go to the Grey City, a part of heaven that was reserved to angels who were in The Grey. 

Seraphina promised to herself that she would not let down Lucifer, she would not let down herself. She would protect him, and continue protecting him until he died, because he didn’t deserve to be shuffled around from angel to angel. She knew that Lucifer was in a bad place, knew that his hope, his faith, was hanging on by a thread, and resolved to be the one to strengthen them. To be the one to protect him so his life could get better, so that he would no longer have to face demons everyday of his life and live through tragedies that he never should have faced. With that in mind, she nodded her head, and left to go protect the one who couldn’t be protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Seraphina knew one person that she could talk to so she could protect Lucifer: her brother Samael. Despite the Angelic Courts probations and guards, they hadn’t prevented her from seeing him, from regaining her old memories of their mortal lives, or from them becoming closer. She remembered fondly of when they first met. They had literally crashed together, wings and limbs slamming together in a chaotic event that caused many more chaotic events. The abrupt contact had forced the memories, caused them to break past the wall that shielded angels and demons form their memories. It was considered a good thing because the memories of mortal life were considered dangerous to have while being an immortal. It was argued by the Angelic Courts many centuries ago that memories were best locked away so that immortals could do their job without any bias towards mortals. It would also allow them to judge without prejudices, this way everyone had a fair and truly unbiased trail. Therefore, it was ruled that memories would only be unlocked with permission of an angels or archangels respective sects, and only when said individual had played out their duty of three centuries at minimum.  
  
The brief flashes of their previous life were chaotic. Moments of their life were blended together, out of order and confusing until they would have the chance to sort through on their own time. However, the last memory both of them saw was their death. They had just said goodbye to their mother, and they were going on a Twin Trip, a vacation by themselves to mark the fact that they were eighteen, done with school, and finally on their way to becoming an adult. Tragedy had struck during their trip in the form of a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. The driver had hit them head on, and while the much older man had walked away with minimal injuries from the crash, Seraphina and Samael were not so lucky. They had died in that crash, they could remember being pulled away from their bodies, and their trail which had them going to opposite sects. The very last moment they saw each other was when they were being pulled away. The very last moment being told that they would have to be enemies when all they had ever known was watching each other's backs.  
  
The surge of memories confused them, and due to this they had faced each other off warily. More memories flashed in each other’s minds, piecing themselves together at sompounts and at others jumping from year to year back and forth. Each memory had one thing in common, however. Each memory held each other being together. “Samael?” She whispered his name just as he whispered hers. Their guarded expressions had fallen to recognition as more memories unlocked, as they saw their former lives, as they saw how they had died. As the final memory locked into place and they could finally remember the life they had having each other's backs, they embraced.  
  
All of sudden the air is filled with elder angels and elder archangels, each sect being notified that memories had been unlocked by a citizen of their without permission. They swarmed the two siblings and pulled Seraphina and Samael apart to go back to their respective places. Each group reprimanded their respective charges for their actions. For consulting with the enemy and unlocking their memories without permission, as well as demanding to know how such a thing occurred. However, throughout it all they only had eyes for each other. Samael nodded towards her, and Seraphina nodded back, determination blazing in both of their eyes. They would meet up again, no matter the consequences.  
  
It was this moment that led to the prejudice of Irin and Erin, who were stuck in the ways that were established during time of the War of the World. The ways that constituted that any action _not_ following the laws of the Angelic Courts in any way was treason. Any action that was slightly off of the expressly stated law was considered enough for punishment. New angels considered this idea archaic because there had to be extenuating circumstances. Being tortured and forced to give out information was technically against the law under the statement that ‘ _Angels shall not give information of any kind to archangels if it can be argued that it will hurt The Above._ ' This law meant that angels could be punished for being tortured. New Angels were fighting an uphill battle though because they were _new_. They were considered new in everything, and by the time they were considered old enough to have any sway in the Angelic Courts, they were basically brainwashed into complying with the laws put in place by the Angelic Courts. All laws have thus remained the same for countless millennia.  
  
These same laws caused strife with Seraphina and her encounter with Samael. She was sentenced to the stripping if her powers until such a time that it was felt she had redeemed herself in the eyes of the Judgement Angels, a process which took over five months to get over with. The stripping if an angels powers was considered a common, if not light, punishment. Most of the Judgement Angels determined that it was a necessary and just punishment. Seraphina, however, believed that her punishment was grossly out of proportion to what she had actually done, which was almost nothing in her literal run-in with her brother. It was only after her punishment and her experience with it that Seraphina started her pranks against those that she felt were prejudiced in any capacity, especially concerning her brother. The memories of sticking up for her brother, and causing harm to those who hurt him helped to guide and fuel her actions. Her protective actions towards her brother only increased over time, and subsequently led to Samael tripping up other demons to prevent them from hurting mortals in return.  
  
The two siblings met weekly, and Samael even “kidnapped” her during her punishments in order for them to have time together. They each informed the other of what their sector of the afterlife was actually like. All biases or believed opinions were held back, and cold hard fact was put out into the open for them both to see and judge for themselves, instead of letting their beliefs get chosen for them. These two were twins who had lived a life of having each other's backs and helping each other out. Their relationship was one of no lies and no truths held back in order to try and spare the other's feelings. They talked about the two afterlifes and their experiences there. The twins even went over their mortal life in order to fill in any gaps that might remain in their memories. Most importantly, they worked together and informed each other just like old times. Samael informed Seraphina of attacks that were being planned, and Seraphina warned him against angel patrol routes and how they had changed. Their relationship of having each other’s back was once again there.  
  
Seraphina was pulled out of her bittersweet memories as her brother called out to her. “Seraphina!” He exclaimed, then he rushed in and gave her a bear hug, wings and all. “I’ve got important news, but first, how did your test go, did you pass?”  
  
Seraphina smiled, and nodded. “I got assigned Lucifer.”  
  
Samael’s eyes darkened in disgust at the other demon’s actions towards one mortal, “I’ll help you, tell you about attacks that will be placed on him, I’ll be your informant, and help you succeed where everyone else has failed.” He promised her seriously.  
  
“Thanks,” Seraphina replied, “Make sure you’re careful, I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”  
  
“Speaking of which, there is going to be an attack today on Lucifer,” He glances down at his wrist, where an antique watch lay. An item that Samael had informed her was used to inform all demons of attacks that were taking place through Morse Code that was put out by the second hand. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked at the clock face and decoded the message, “You better go,” he said pushing her in order to get her to move. “The attack has been moved up from last time, hurry!”  
  
Right before she leaves, Seraphina gives her brother one last hug, says thank you, and flies off as quickly as she can so she can protect her charge. As she goes towards the attack, she thinks of her words, and her concerns for her brother playing a double agent rise. Unbidden, her thoughts flash to basic punishments in the demon world, and she shudders with horror. _Please_ , she pleads, to who she doesn’t know. _Please don’t get caught._


	4. Chapter 4

Seraphina heads to Earth in a hurry, painfully aware that every minute spent travelling is another minute that Lucifer is getting hurt, another moment his hope and faith is getting battered and broken until there is nothing left of them anymore. Until there is no chance of them ever being restored.  
  
As Seraphina arrives, she realized the attack has already started, the archangels have taken the form of teenagers to bully him, throwing snarled words like knives, like the sharp, hurtful things they are. There are five of them, and with her presence cloaked, and Lucifer’s faith as low as it is, there is no chance of her calling powerful enough Divine Power so that she can save him. She has no choice but to reveal her presence to him so that she can expel them.  
  
Seraphina lowers her shields, pushes the binds on Lucifer’s sight away, and suddenly she can breathe deeper, like she was being choked without realizing it. She calls up her Divine Power, and forces it out at the demons. The demons screech in pain as their essence is is pulled away from them, and they make a hasty retreat. Lucifer lays there still curled up on the ground, expecting a hit that will now not come. Seraphina gets down and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
His eyes open in alarm as he flinches away, and when he gets a look at her, his jaw drops. His mouth opens and closes, as he tries to figure out what to say, what to do with what has happened, and who had rescued him.  
  
Seraphina shushes him, and bring up her Divine power, this time it turns into a soothing light green mixed with a peaceful light blue, the colors making a beautiful turquoise where they meet. She lays her palm against his arm, and heals what she can, and while she does she can feel his faith and hope strengthening, changing from a single frail thread into shaky webs that could still collapse with enough force. For good measure she places a basic warding spell that tells demons that an angel is guarding him, it acts as a neon sign, flashing up if a demon gets too close, and sending a notice to the angel that cast it.  
  
As she turns to leave with her work done, Lucifer calls after her, “Wait!” She stops and turns to face him once again. “Why now? Why not earlier when I really needed you, when this would have made much more of a difference?”  
  
Seraphina shakes her head and smiles sadly. Even if she could answer the question about why other angels hadn’t acted the way she had, she doesn’t want to break anymore rules today, not with the major one she has just broken revealing her true nature to him. Her already harsh punishment would be harsher if she spoke, better to leave him with just the sight of her, with just her actions in his mind. With that, she spreads her wings and draws the blinds back over his vision. Lucifer blinks, as to his point of view, she just blinked out of existence.  
  
She flies away, and uneasiness fills her stomach as she thinks of what the Angelic Courts will do to her in wake of this. She looks back, and Lucifer is looking up into the sky, as if he can still see her, as if he is watching her fly away. He waves up into the air, so Seraphina smiles, breaks the blinds once more, and waves back before bringing them over Lucifer once again.  
  
Seraphina flies up into a cloud and waits until she is called in to face her punishment, in the meantime, she might as well perform her duty, and watch over Lucifer, it’s her job after all.


End file.
